


Fuck You, Sam Winchester

by mikass_a



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/M, Female Friendship, Female Hunters, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Physical Abuse, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikass_a/pseuds/mikass_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's death and his sudden disappearance had gotten to both your's and Sam's head. Suddenly alone with just each other, Sam was taking out all of his anger on you. It takes a broken beer bottle and a few stitches to get both of your heads back on straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck You, Sam Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this a while ago after watching some of the s10 promo’s. it's set right after dean died at the end of season 9 and was then resurrected as demon dean.

Sam and you had just finished lugging the bodies of the vampires that you’d killed into the garage of the farm house. It hadn’t taken you long to round up and kill the three newborns. It was a shame that they had already introduced themselves to human blood or else you would’ve attempted to turn them back to human, but it had been too late once you got there.

Sam threw the last head onto the pile and you drenched it in gasoline. You lead a trail back to where you and Sam stood before he lit a match and dropped it on the gas. The fire quickly ran up the line and found its way to the pile of bodies. Once again, you and Sam stood side by side and watched another hunt go to waste.

Usually, Sam and you were accompanied by Dean, but it had been three months since you’d seen him. Dean was laying dead on his bed, then all of a sudden, he was gone.

Sam spent day after day trying to find Dean. Luckily, you both settled on working one regular case a month. It was supposed to ease his mind of Dean for a few days, but even a quick vampire beheading couldn’t lighten his mood. Every hunt you’ve been on had been useless and a lot less interesting than normal.

And not to mention Sam’s terrible mood. He’d been nagging you about everything. You understood the dread and worry he must feel, but some of the things he said hit a little too close to home. He had started to remind you of your father.

Your dad was a bastard who controlled you and used you for his hunting career. Most of your near death experiences were either directly from him or from him using you as bait. He was ashamed of you so he kept you a secret from mostly everyone, saying that you died along with your mother. He had many terrible rules too… You weren’t allowed to speak unless asked, you couldn’t go to school at all, you couldn’t buy junk food or skip a workout, and you most definitely couldn’t forget one of his orders - then you’d get a beating goodnight. Sam knew this obviously, as you two were as close as ever. But recently, he had been using it against you.

“That went good.” you muttered to break the silence. Sam sipped on his beer in his hand. He hadn’t smiled at you, let alone look at you since you had finished the hunt.

“You could’ve been quicker. Who knows what could’ve happened if he ducked under your slow swing.” he stated dryly. The light of the fire reflected in his eyes as you stared at him with disappointment. You sighed and took a sip of your beer.

“Funny, my dad said the same thing when I was 8.” you looked back at the fire, expecting that to shut him up.

“I thought you weren’t allowed to forget his orders? Maybe if you hadn’t let him die, he’d be able to refresh your memory for you.” Sam grumbled.

Your fist clenched around the neck of your beer bottle and before you knew it, you were smashing it over Sam’s head. He attempted to duck but he was too late. You struck him hard enough to cause the bottle to break and shards to explode everywhere. Blood began dripping behind his hairline and over his forehead but he didn’t have time to realize before you added a punch to his face.

“You son of a bitch! How dare you say that?” you screamed with hot, angry tears pouring out of your eyes. “You know that he beat me, you know that he’s the reason I hate myself! I don’t care how fucking upset you are, Sam. You don’t say shit like that!” Sam fell to the ground when another punch came smashing into his cheekbone.

Sam scrambled back from your wailing arms only to meet a wooden post against his back. “Fuck you Sam Winchester! Damn you! All I’m trying to do is keep you sane and this is how you repay me? Fuck!” With all the energy draining from your body, you softly kicked his boot and fell in a heap of tears and anger on the ground in front of Sam.

You cried with your knees pulled to your chest, the fire still blazing behind you with as much ferocity as you had. It was an odd scene for Sam; seeing the strongest girl he knew so hysterical. It took him a few seconds to clear the fog from his head, but he eventually made his was over to you. Despite your fighting, Sam’s large arms managed to wrap themselves around you.

“(Y/N), I am so sorry.” he started. He seemed to not know where to go with that first statement as he took such a long pause between his sentences. “I-I know your dad was an asshole, I really do. I know how much he hurt you, but I guess I’m so angry that I wasn’t thinking straight. You don’t need to forgive me, because I know some words are too painful to forgive, but I just need you to know that I’m so sorry. I don’t mean to hurt you. I love you, don’t forget that.” He pressed a forceful kiss to your now sweating hairline.

“Sam, I forgive you.” you said as you raised your head. Your bloodshot eyes now peered at Sam’s and you expected him to retreat in disgust but instead he rubbed your cheeks clear of wet tears. “I don’t know why but I do.” you muttered through sobs.

“You’re too important to loose.” he said before he kissed your forehead again. “I’d just been so angry about Dean lately that…” he trailed off, breaking your eye contact and staring at the floor insecurely.

“Hey, we’re gonna find him. I promise, okay?” you pulled his chin back up to you, his scruff scratching your finger tips. “After I get you cleaned up, we’ll start looking again. I’m sorry I hit you-” he cut you off with a soft kiss, stopping your apology.

“Thank you, (Y/N), for everything.” he rasped. He pressed his lips against yours and you melted. Every time Sam touched you it felt like the first time all over again. You tasted beer on his lips and he smelt like leather and coffee, just the way he always did lately. You loved everything about this man. The blood that dripped onto your cheek was what made you pull away from him.

“Let’s get you cleaned up, Sammy.” Slowly, you got to your feet and dropped a hand to help him up. With a grunt and a wobble, he got to his feet and pressed another kiss to your lips before he allowed himself to leave.


End file.
